


Dean's Workout: Football Practice

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Gangbang, Gym Coach Dean, M/M, Multi, OMCs are 17, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some fun with the football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Workout: Football Practice

_"Maybe I could make some new memories," Dean mutters to himself as he eyes the team turning a corner._

________

The school has let out for the day. Sam telling Dean he's heading to the library to do some more research on the monster they're hunting. Dean's got it figured out already. It's a werewolf. He just needs Sam to leave already. "I'll see you back at the motel,man," Dean tells his brother, "I just need to finish something here."

Sam raises an eyebrow at that, "Like what?."

"Uh, you know, research," Dean answers.

Sam sighs," Don't get caught or arrested." With that said, He leaves. Dean waits for his brother to exit the school and then walks back into the gym. He's already prepared everything. These guys are gonna give him what he needs. 

Which is one of his biggest fantasies: A gangbang. 

See, During the school day, Dean blew the janitor and a teacher while they groped his ass in the red shorst he's wearing, swallowing every last drop of their come. Moaning as the thick white substance attacked his taste buds.

He was hoping it'd satisfy his hunger for the cocks he's had his eyes on. When the football team headed to the showers to clean themselves of sweat and dirt. Dean just had to have a peek at what he was working with. He had to stop himself from moaning at the sight of those young, toned bodies and their varying cocks; some of them thick, thin, long, or short and fat. 

Dean stepped further into the showers, eyes roaming the room in way that would look suspicious to an observer but not the observed. He stripped of his clothes, daring to go further with his plan to seduce and fuck, nude, he gets under a shower head and turns it on. The hunter feels their stares as he washes his body, putting his hand on the wall in front, arching his back and sticking his firm ass out. He looks over his shoulder, smirking at their half hard cocks. No one can resist Dean Fucking Winchester. "You boys look a little... stiff," he says smugly, "Come back after school and I'll take care of it." The boys nod, stuck in place from their new coach's actions. 

Dean leaves behind a group of horny young men. 

______

Dean walks into the schools gym showers. The football team already there, their pants tenting. He counts the players, there's twelve, he's gonna get it good.,The hunter strips of his white polo, red shorts and underwear, dropping them to his ankles, kicking them off, leaving only his white knee-high socks and sneakers on. He steps closer to the group of young guys, smirking when they glance between his legs. The hunter gets on his knees, settling his ass on the balls of his feet. "Who's first?" Dean asks with a cocky grin. "Me!" says one of the teens. "Step right up, step right up," Dean teases with a joke. 

The hunter opens his lips, taking the cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of skin. He swallows the cock, tounge licking the slit and tasting the precome. The teen moans above him, enjoying his mouth. Dean bobs his head up and down, suckling on the head and tounging the veins and sides of the  
shaft. Dean moans around the thick cock in his mouth, swallowing down the precome the young guy drips from his dick. He pulls off the cock in his mouth, "One of you should start stretching me out," Dean says with a smug grin.

Dean grabs a hold of the cock in front of him, taking it back in. The teen above him moaning at the stimulation his mouth and hand provide. Dean feels a hand stroke over his muscular back, down the dip of his spine, curve of his ass and a finger dipping between his mounds. Moaning at the finger thrusting between his cheeks, stroking over his hole. He feels the finger press against his hole, breaching his ass with one thrust, wiggling the rest of it inside. The hunter pushes his ass back onto the finger fucking him, groaning around the thick length in his mouth. The one finger stretching his hole soon becomes two, then four, spreading him open. The teen above him grabs his hair, tugging to make him slide down his cock, course hairs tickling his nose. Dean places a hand on his leg to steady him and keep the eager teen in place when he starts thrusting, choking the hunter. Dean calls the shots here. The hunter cries out around the length in his throat, as the fingers inside his ass stroke over his prostate.

Dean keeps swallowing the thick cock in his throat,, enjoying its girth as the fingers in his ass keep opening him up further. Another hand parts his thick cheeks, so the other teens can get a look at the hungry hole they're going to feed. The hunter groans when they caress his ass and trace the rim of his hole speared on someones fingers.

He pulls of the cock in his mouth to settle on his hands and knees, keeping the fingers in side while he changes position. Dean starts moaning loud when those fingers start thrusting hard, stroking his sweet spot. "Yeah, fuck me on y-," he's interrupted by a the same cock shoving back in his mouth and thrusting at a fast pace, balls smacking against his chin obscenely. He's choked on the dick, his mouth a mess in the making. The fingers pull out of his ass, making him whine at the emptiness. A cock quickly replacing them, sinking in on one thrust. 

He's fucked between the two lean bodies, sharing him back and forth. Cocks impaling both his holes. _So much for calling the shots_ , he thinks.. The floor is hard on his knees but damn if the dicks using him don't do a good job distracting him. The hunter sucks hard on the thick meat thrusting into his wet mouth, making the teen moan and pull Dean's head further down his meat. The guy behind Dean is merciless with his pounding, hips smacking on hips. He hopes they bruise. The rest of the guys are busy stroking their cocks above Dean's back.

The teens fucking Dean both come at the same time. Filling Dean up from both ends with their spunk. The hunter moaning as both his holes are creamed. Dean's mouth a mess of spit and spunk and his ass leaking come as the cocks pull out. Both holes are sloppy wet from the intense fucking. The hunter pants, "Gotta catch my breath, boys." 

Two others spear the hunter with their cocks, setting a furious pace as he tries to breathe through his nose. The teens gag him on every thrust froward, enjoying the way their coach chokes. Dean is used between them, moaning at every strike to his prostate, his own cock hard, ready to burst. He wants to milk every cock first. Dean feels the cock in his mouth twitch, spilling spunk into his hungry mouth. The teen fucking him from behind spills as well when Dean purposely clenches his ass on the cock, semen painting his pink inner walls. He falls to the floor on his forearms when they pull out, chest heaving with every breath, ass and mouth messier than before. "Fuck, 'm so full of jizz," he breathes out, moaning at the come running down his thighs and over his balls.

Three of the teens maneuver Dean, spearing his gaping ass on a thicker than the others cock, sinking him down the other teens lap. "Fuck, is your cock a coke can or what," slurs Dean as he's penetrated. The other three crowd around the hunter, a cock shoving into his mouth, and his hands busy jerking off a cock in each. They bounce him around the four of them, Dean whimpering at the constant pressure to his sweet spot, his cock leaking pearls of come, arms straining from his position on the guy's lap, sore mouth working around the dick in his mouth. They work him over and over, cocks in every direction. His thighs ache from the force of being bounced up and down.The teen groaning as Dean's ass tightens on his shaft. Deans body is a come covered mess after the four boys finish using him, his face streaked with spunk, hole gushing come, hands and chest slick with jizz. 

Dean falls to the tiled floor on his back once they pull out and leave. The last four teens stepping close. 

"C'mon dudes. Fuck me!" Dean demands. They do.

As Dean is laid out on his back. His knees are pulled to his chest, hitching his ass up and exposing him wider than ever. One of the boys turns Dean's head to the side, fucking his cock in, while the two holding his knees to his chest rub their hard dicks on his nipples, smearing precome on the brown buds. It's all over in a blur. Dean coming on his chest and face. 

Dean is left on the floor, ass and face messy with semen. He rubs the come on his body into his skin, licking it of his fingers. He fishes the come from his ass eating what has leaked out. The hunter stays there on his back, resting and staring at the ceiling. 

The door to the showers opens and he sits up to the find the janitor looking at him with a hungry look. 

"Hey," Dean says spreading his legs.

The janitor fucks him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Bottom Dean Tumblr](http://buttdeansass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
